Unscripted
by Elocinn
Summary: What happened before? What were they thinking? What could have happened? A collection of one-shots based upon scenes that were cut-out, sped through, etc. An actual deleted scene that took place during the garbage truck scene. Last Chapter.
1. The Last Wish

Ok, so I decided to do a collection of one-shots based upon parts of the movie that are generally unscripted or up-for-interpretation. There might be "what-ifs" and more than one perspective on one scene, but I want to focus on a few things that probably had to be "cut-out," sped up, or left unsaid for time's sake. I always tend to wonder, what happened during that part or what were they thinking, etc. It's just a little thing I wanna try, so let me know what you think. Ratings will vary for each story as well as genres. I will name the pairing for romance stories.

This shot is based off the scene where Bullseye has Woody's discarded hat and Jessie tries to comfort him. I altered Jessie's mind-set a little bit at the end to fit with the theme of the story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Toy Story, Pixar, Disney, or any affiliated characters.

WARNING: This story contains spoilers for Toys Story 3.

* * *

**The Last Wish  
Rating: **K  
**Genre: **General/Friendship

She was so close. She pressed her face uncomfortably against the metal bars of her prison, stretching every inch she could out of her stitching. She blindly patted the tiled floor, searching with her sense of touch. Even though she grew increasingly irritated, Jessie remained resolute. The cowgirl continued to reach persistently for Woody's hat, her neck strained and her cheek sore. Once, her fingers barely brushed the brim of the brown, hand-stitched, poly-vinyl hat sitting idly a foot from her.

She owed it to Woody to keep his hat safe. After angrily ignoring his warnings of daycare and leaving Andy, it was the least she could do for him. She paid the price, though, for not heeding such cautions, they all did. Imprisoned in a wire-caged basket and separated from her friends, she faced a long night of prison service to a strawberry-scented, cuddly-disguised devil of a teddy bear. The same bear who had discarded her friend's hat onto the floor like it was trash.

The cowgirl bit her lip, but did not falter in her efforts. Pursing her lips together and closing her eyes tightly, she pressed herself hard against the metal bars keeping her in her cell. The others remained silent, watching solemnly as she continued with her task. Bullseye, on the other hand, whinnied in the cell beside her, attempting to give her some sort of encouragement.

For a moment, Jessie looked up, observing the area outside the prison cells. Luckily, their "prison guard" did not notice the sound. Buzz Lightyear continued to march, his face unyielding and stern, as he watched the cells with a harsh gaze. Before, he noticed Jessie's attempts to get Woody's hat, but he merely called the efforts "meaningless."

"Your friend tried to escape." Buzz had knowingly addressed her. "He knew that any criminal who defies the law of Star Command faces severe punishment. He got what he deserved."

"But he was your friend, too." Jessie hissed quietly through gritted teeth, an unusual anger erupting inside her at the memory. "And we should've listened to him!"

With her cowboy boots propped against the metal bars on the floor of her cell, the cowgirl practically threw herself forward, causing the basket to shift slightly in the same direction. Jessie barely noticed her hat had fallen off her head as a result, for most of her attention was focused on the hat she suddenly held in her hand. She had finally managed to snatch her sheriff's prized possession.

She quickly and carefully pulled the hat through the bars. For a moment, all Jessie could do was stare at it. She sat down against the side of the cell, nimbly holding the hat's brim in her hands, running her fingers along the weave at its edge. That was all she had left of Woody. It was all any of them had left of their beloved leader.

Optimistic, bold, and daring, the cowboy doll had gotten them past ten agonizing years of sitting anxiously in Andy's toy box, waiting, hoping to be played with again. Deep down, Jessie knew he suffered with them despite his constant enthusiasm about being around for Andy, silently mourning his own losses while burdening himself with everyone else's.

Jessie's chest tightened, swallowing a sob that dared to escape her throat. A lone tear slipped down her plastic features, dripping into the hat's head bowel. She thought she was saving them all by going to Sunnyside, a paradise where a never-ending cycle of playtime with children existed. She thought she would never have to face the same pain she experienced when Emily moved on without her. Old wounds opened up and bled much more quickly than she anticipated. She wanted to stop the bleeding, run away from her fear and the lonely darkness that loomed just beyond. Consequently, that fear condemned them all to a hellish prison where deeper horrors existed.

Woody was right. She was wrong. Woody was gone. She was alone once again. Her home, her love, and her brother were gone because of her fatal decision.

Jessie shut her stinging eyes tightly as she clutched the hat to her chest. She wanted to cry her little toy heart out, but the flow of her tears ebbed as exhaustion began to envelop her. Deep down, she knew beating herself up would get her nowhere, but nothing seemed to matter anymore. What else did she have left?

A small noise suddenly directed her attention to the crack between hers and Bullseye's cells. Part of his nose poked through and he sniffed the air heavily. Jessie bit her lip. Her sobs apparently did not go unnoticed.

The cowgirl crawled over to the tiny crack, smiling instinctively at the horse's concern for her. She could only see a part of his face, an eye and half of his nose, but it was enough for her. She reached across from her cell to Bullseye's and softly patted his muzzle.

"Reckon I'm not entirely alone, huh boy?" She whispered more to herself than to her steed.

Bullseye huffed in response, his eye filling with his natural innocence. That eye, though, soon drifted downward to her hands, where she still grasped the brim of Woody's hat. The horse cried slightly, the same cry he gave to Woody before he left Sunnyside to return to Andy. Jessie glanced down at the precious head accessory before returning her gaze to Bullseye's.

Without another thought, Jessie carefully passed the hat through the bars of her cell and held it in Bullseye's reach. The horse gazed at it for a moment before turning back to her, uncertain about taking it.

"It's alright, boy." She assured him. "Go ahead."

Woody's noble steed did not need to be told twice. Gently, he clamped his teeth down on the brim and slipped the rest of the hat into his cell. He rested it against him and slightly curled his legs around it to give it some form of protection. He cried once more as he settled his head down near his late master's hat.

Jessie turned around and left the horse to his mourning. Remembering her own fallen hat, she picked it up and placed it on her head. Yet, she still felt empty at the loss of Woody's presence in her hands, but she knew Bullseye needed the comfort as much as she did. She needed to watch out for him as he had for her.

He was what she had left. Yet, as Hamm began to toot on a harmonica, she realized there were many more. The Potato-heads, Barbie, Slinky, Rex, and the aliens were all still there. Her emptiness began to fade as a strong sense of purpose filled its place. Jessie knew she needed to get them out of that prison, to taste the air of freedom and belonging once again, if not for all of their sakes, then at least for Woody's.

She picked up her foot and glanced at the bottom of her boot. The aged permanent marker spelling "ANDY" stared back at her just as it always had whenever she looked. She scrunched her face in determination.

"I'll get them back to him, Woody." She promised. "Just like you wanted."


	2. Images

Hey guys. Sorry 'bout the delay, but life's businesses needed to be attended to and such. Thanks to everyone who favored and reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it. :)

Anyways, this idea was not actually an original one I had, but when I thought of it, I wanted to write it. It's during the scene where Buzz has been captured by Lotso's gang and is eventually reset. I was a bit unsure about the middle because it seemed to be just filler and slowed the story down, but I couldn't really get to the end without it. Oh well. So basically, its what Buzz's thoughts could have been throughout that scene with a little bit of a romantic mix. Lotso is really a great villian though, even though he is so easy to hate.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Toy Story, Pixar, Disney or any associated characters.

SPOILERS: Toy Story 3. If you haven't seen it yet, why not?

* * *

**Images  
**Rated: K  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Pairings: Buzz/Jessie

"Wait until Ken gets here."

"Well, then tell pretty boy to hurry up."

"Yeah, space boy's getting antsy."

"Ken!"

Buzz couldn't see anything. The coarse, straw-like sack that covered his head blinded him. The close stitching of the sack's thread made the air stifling, proving difficult for him to breathe. His senses were dulled from his extra efforts to suck in air and he could barely discern who was talking around him. Yet, he could not miss the fact that he was in trouble.

"Relax, Stretch!" A new voice entered the room. "I'm coming. Is he in good?"

"Nice and tight."

"Excellent."

Suddenly, an intense beam of light shinned on Buzz as the sack was removed swiftly from his head. He gasped for fresh air heavily, his senses returning to him in a rush. Squinting against the lamp above him, the ranger glanced around to gain his bearings. He was in some sort of library, but other than where he was, the rest of the room was dark. When he tried to stand, however, his body would not obey him.

Looking down, Buzz noticed he sat in a Lego-crafted seat. His ankles were each bound securely against its front legs by thick pipe cleaners. He quickly guessed his wrists were tied similarly behind the chair's back rest. Realizing the seriousness of his situation, Buzz immediately began to struggle fiercely against his bindings.

As he fought to free himself, the ranger remembered what got him into his position in the first place. He was caught spying on the Butterfly Room toys when he heard them call his friends dispensable and useless. His chest suddenly tightened in worry. Had they hurt his friends in response to his eavesdropping? Were they in the same situation as he? He didn't want to imagine it, especially when Jessie's face abruptly appeared in his mind's eye.

He thrashed about harder, but the pipe cleaners held him firmly. For a moment, he caught sight of a group of toys standing beyond the lamp's light, watching him.

"Let go of me you cowards!" Buzz commanded furiously. "I demand to talk to Lotso!"

One of his captors moved forward and as the light hit him, Buzz could see it was the fashion junkie himself, Ken. He glowered at the doll and received only a smug grin in return.

"Zip it Buck Rogers." Ken replied, his grin turning into a sneer. "You don't talk to Lotso until we say you ca-"

"Ken?"

A deep-throated voice provoked everyone in the room to turn to the library door. Faintly lit but still visible, Lotso himself surveyed the scene before him with confused eyes. The room remained silent as the daycare leader slowly entered.

"What's going on here?" The bear questioned. "Why is this toy tied up?"

Buzz felt slightly relieved that the situation began to turn in his favor. He held his determined expression and impatiently waited for Ken's answer.

"He…he got out, Lotso." Ken replied, his voice sounding perplexed.

"Got out?" Lotso's eyebrows shot up as he contemplated Ken's words. "No, no, no, no."

The strawberry-scented bear limped hastily over to Buzz, giving his second-in-command a light push as he passed. The space ranger watched as Lotso began to untie his wrists.

"This isn't how we treat our guests." Lotso lectured. "There ya go. I'm so sorry."

Silently accepting the apology, Buzz reached down to free his legs. His previous fears about his friends faded at Lotso's disappointment in Ken and the other's actions. Apparently, the bear had neither knowledge nor association with them on the occurrence. Calming himself down a bit, Buzz eventually brought up why he had left the Caterpillar Room.

"Lotso, there's been a mistake." He commented as he stood, straightening his posture.

"A mistake?" The bear repeated with concern.

"The kids in the Caterpillar Room are not age appropriate for me and my friends." He answered in an official tone. "We respectfully request a transfer to the Butterfly Room."

He needed to make sure the others no longer suffered the rough handling they dealt with that day. The children were too young and too naïve. As Mr. Potato Head had said several hundred times before, he was a toy for kids who were ages three and up. As he remembered the day's playtime, he inwardly winced. Rex's tail was roughly pulled off, Hamm was stuffed to the brim, and most of Jessie's beautiful red hair was dyed sea-green. He needed to do this right.

"Well, wish granted!" Lotso exclaimed happily.

"But Lotso!" Ken cried.

"Hush now, Kenny." Lotso silenced the doll's outburst. "This toy's shown initiative and leadership. Why, I say we found ourselves a keeper. Hear that everyone? We got ourselves a keeper!"

The satisfaction Buzz began to feel paralleled the cheers that erupted from the toys around him. He smiled, elated that everything worked out.

"We're calling you up to the big leagues, son." Lotso continued, wrapping a stuffed arm around the space ranger's shoulders. "From now on, you'll have anything you want."

"Excellent!" Buzz cheered. "I'll go tell my friends."

Lotso abruptly held him back.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on there, boss." The bear stopped and turned to face him fully. "Those Caterpillar kids need someone to play with."

Buzz's excitement quickly began to recede. Wait, they expected only him? He mentioned his friends, though, so why were they suddenly out of the picture?

"But my friends don't belong in there." The space ranger reiterated his reasoning from before.

A big arm of fluff wrapped around his shoulders again, yet, this time, Lotso's grip was firmer and rougher. He took Buzz aside a bit and spoke softly.

"None of us do, I agree. Which is why, for the good of our community, we ask the newer toys, the stronger ones, to take on the hardships some of us can't bear anymore."

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Buzz commented after a contemplative moment, understanding Lotso's explanation.

It was still not an excuse to leave his friends. When Woody left, he became their unspoken leader, the one who would ensure they stayed together. He couldn't help but feel he failed that task already. The cowboy had been an integral piece to their family, having strong connections and understandings with each of them. Buzz knew he had to fill that hole as much as he could before they could fall apart any further. He needed all of them, especially Jessie, whom he knew would fade quickly if the abandonment cycle continued. He would keep them together, if not for his sake, then mainly for hers.

"But I can't accept." Buzz announced, his expression leaving no room for doubt. "We're a family. We stay together."

He should have known then and there that something amiss about the bear standing next to him. After the ranger's declaration, Lotso's joyful expression changed into one of dissatisfaction. Buzz furrowed his brow as the bear stood taller.

"A family man, huh?" Lotso mused indifferently. "I understand. Put him back in the time out chair!"

Before Buzz realized what happened, Big Baby grabbed him from behind and hoisted him into the air. Arms pinned to his sides, the space ranger flailed his legs about, trying to loosen the baby doll's grip on him. Soon enough, he found himself sitting in the Lego chair once again, held down tightly. His heart began to race. He had been set up.

"Bring in the bookworm." Lotso commanded softly, standing unsympathetically against his cane as he watched the scene unfold.

Ken whistled loudly, suddenly more excited about the situation. Among the books to his left, Buzz heard shuffling and movement as a voice hummed quizzically.

"Ah! Here it is!" A voice chimed.

A little caterpillar toy emerged from between two books, the small flashlight in his left arm revealing his bright green color and his bulky black glasses. He carried a thin booklet in his other arm.

"It was filed under "Lightyear." The bookworm commented, tossing the booklet on the ground at Lotso's feet before turning away without a care.

Lotso bent down and grabbed the booklet, giving Buzz a menacing glance as he straightened again. He casually turned to the first page. The space ranger began to struggle again, but froze when he read the booklet's cover, _Buzz Lightyear Manual Guide_.

A knife pierced his heart as the truth became clear to him. They planned to make him theirs, whether he liked it or not. Lotso wanted to break his will easily and swiftly without resistance, a method he seemed to have used several times before on other unfortunate toys. Buzz's breathing rapidly quickened in fear and anxiety.

"Let's see here…accessories, maintenance, oh, here we go!" Lotso made sure to enunciate his words. "Remove screws to access battery compartment."

Two more pairs of hands seized Buzz's arms and pushed him toward the floor, exposing his battery compartment. He fiercely shook his body against their overpowering strength.

"What are you doing?" He cried useless words. "Stop! Let go of me!"

A screwdriver began to remove the screws in his back. He yelled in pain as they were pulled from him, clattering onto the floor. He continued to resist, his attempts growing more and more desperate. He didn't want to know what they planned to do.

"To return your Buzz Lightyear to its original factory settings…" Lotso began again, but to Buzz, the world immediately slowed down.

They were going to reset him. No! They couldn't! Not after everything he went through to get to this point! Buzz's desperation viciously tore at his thoughts and his heart pounded deafeningly in his ears. His body grew numb as his mind raced, barely feeling his battery cover being pulled from his back.

Images flashed about his memory. His awakening, his discovery, his friendship with Woody, his adventures with the others, his meeting Jessie… Jessie. Her image lingered longer than the others. The cowgirl's cheerful, bright face lit up his world and her intoxicating, contagious laughter energized his heart. Everything about her entranced him into a spell of emotion and unstableness. His utter weakness yet his source of strength, Jessie's presence alone satisfied his needs and wants. He did not want to lose such happiness. He did not want to lose her.

Lotso wanted him to lose everything, including her. All his precious memories, emotions, and beliefs were to be thrown away and forgotten. He would have to start all over again, return to his deluded self. He shut his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth as he willed himself to function, to free himself. He was failing yet again.

"No!" He cried his distresses aloud despite knowing it was useless to do so.

"…slide the switch from play…" Lotso smirked as he finished the line. "…to demo."

The images rewinded, fast forwarded, paused, stopped, and played all at once. He saw his best friend smirk at him while giving a caring look. He saw his family standing closely together, loving smiles etched on their faces. He saw Jessie beaming at him, her emerald eyes shimmering and her face illuminated perfectly by the sun.

"No…"

He wanted to reach out to her, to hold her delicate hand and feel the softness of her braid between his fingers. He wanted to hold her slim, cloth body close and never let go. He tried to imprint her image onto every part of his being so he would not forget. To never lose her.

"…no…"

The image died into a darkness that rushed to consume his mind. He tried to find it again, but everything began to blur together. His heart wept painfully. He lost his family. He lost her.

"…NO!"


	3. Reassurances

Here's another. Not too sure about this one, but I decided to post it anyway. I'm starting to run out of ideas. I don't know if I'll start a separate story soon or what. Time's ticking though before the busy season of life arrives once again. Oi, cant waiiiit.

After Andy's toys discuss their escape plan from Sunnyside, Woody wants to ask Jessie a question that leads to a conversation neither of them expected.

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Toy Story, Disney, or Pixar.

Spoilers: Come on, you haven't seen it yet?

* * *

**Reassurances  
Rated: **K  
**Genre: **Family/ HurtComfort  
**Pairings: **Buzz/Jess, Woody/Bo

Playtime was about to commence. The dispersed cries of the young children on the playground grew in volume as they gathered in a line near the classroom door. The teacher's calls abruptly interrupted the huddle of toys underneath the classroom's large puppet show theatre. They began to glance to the door before a loud whisper recaptured their attention.

"Guys! Does everybody remember the plan? Hamm? Potato head?"

The group turned back to their leader.

"Yes, Woody." Jessie answered for the rest. "We'll be ready!"

"Do I really have to go back in the box again?" Mr. Potato head griped, straightening his moustache.

"It's not like you're gonna be stuck in there all night." Hamm corrected from beside him, beginning to walk to where he was left before recess.

"Turning into a living disc of bread ain't any better!" The plastic potato retorted, throwing up an arm in exasperation.

Jessie laughed slightly at their antics. Sure, the topics they talked about were not things to laugh at generally, but she felt more elated and anxious than entertained. She had felt stressed and discouraged since their imprisonment the night before, but their leader, Woody, had returned to them. In just a half hour, he managed to set up a highly complex, yet reasonably designed escape plan from their prison. The toys' hopes electrified to life, relieved they once again had the cowboy's support. Jessie could barely wait to initiate their plan, wanting nothing more than to get out of Sunnyside.

She walked to the curtained opening of the puppet theatre but stopped, watching as the others resumed their inanimate positions on the tile floor. Groaning lightly, Jessie unconsciously rubbed her sewn shoulder, which had grown sore after a little girl had thrown her against the wall earlier.

The class of toddlers prepared to renter the Caterpillar Room. The cowgirl remained where she stood, having no desire to be played with. She felt guilty though, hiding when her friends could not felt unfair.

As Jessie readied herself to run to her previous spot, a hand firmly gripped her shoulder. Turning around quickly, fearing one of Lotso's henchmen had found her hiding, she came face to face with Woody. She let out a sigh.

"Sweet gold mines, Woody!" The cowgirl whispered sharply. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." He murmured, not removing his hand. "Can we talk?"

More than anything, Jessie wanted to say yes. However, she turned her head toward the playground door, the guilty expression once again crossing her face. Before she could answer, the door suddenly burst open and dozens of children flooded the room, grabbing any toy or game they could find along the way.

Woody automatically pulled Jessie away from the puppet theatre's opening and dragged her until they safely hid behind several piled boxes. They watched the chaos for a moment before Woody tugged on Jessie's arm again.

"We're gonna go up a level." He pointed upward, beginning to ascend the boxes.

Following him closely, Jessie reached the second floor to the theatre without a problem. It was probably the calmest part of the entire room, secluded from the main play area and too difficult for toddlers to reach. Their childish screams, however, remained louder than ever.

Woody glanced around for a moment, a natural precautionary measure for him. Soon enough, though, he sat down and motioned for Jessie to come closer so they could talk quietly.

"So what's this about?" Jessie asked curiously.

"I just want you to tell me what happened after I left." Woody explained bluntly. "Every detail."

"Why?" Jessie raised an eyebrow. "We've already told you a lot."

"I need to make sure everything will work as flawlessly as possible. We only have one shot at this." The cowboy defended, gazing toward the screaming toddlers. "I especially need to know about Buzz."

A small wave of sorrow passed through the cowgirl at the mention of the space ranger's name. When they discussed their plan earlier, she personally tried to avoid the topic involving him. Their group eventually decided to try to reset him back to his old self, tasking Barbie with extracting the information out of Ken. She deeply hoped it would work, but she could not help but feel a twinge of doubt. What if they couldn't change him back?

"What about him?" Jessie inquired softly, her eager demeanor growing somber.

"When did he turn on you guys?"

"He did not _turn _on us, Woody!" Jessie argued indignantly. "Lotso turned him _against _us!"

She refused to believe the space toy willingly agreed to be reset. At first, she truly believed he had betrayed them, but during their imprisonment, Slinky quietly explained to her the ranger's deluded past in a nutshell. Yet, Jessie could not help but feel a little unsure. When he first attacked them on Lotso's orders, she felt deceived, angry, and, as much as she tried to hide it, abandoned. She did not want to believe it any longer.

"Alright, alright!" Woody cried quietly, holding his hands up. "I know he didn't, it just came out wrong. Now, please?"

"Well, I tried to encourage everyone to leave despite Lotso's threats," Jessie began, "but I ran into Buzz, already messed up in the head. We were excited to see 'im, since he was gone for about an hour, but he attacked us and heaped us up in a dog pile. Then Lotso's gang threw us in them baskets." She thumbed to the shelves under the nearest windows. "I got away from my first captors, but I didn't get too far before that octopus got me. I tried to convince Buzz of our friendship, but he refused to listen, callin' me a temptress and what-not."

"A temptress?" Woody chuckled, covering his mouth so he could prevent himself from bursting out laughing.

Jessie gave him a sour look, pursing her lips in annoyance. Her cowboy look-alike took a moment to laugh silently before calming himself down. He held up a hand as she impatiently waited.

"I'm sorry, Jess." Woody whispered, taking a breather. "But, wow. Didn't know it was that bad."

"What's that bad?" The cowgirl's curiosity peaked.

"Nothin'." The cowboy shook his head. "Just don't worry about it."

"Well, you're makin' a big joke outta it!" Jessie countered. "Spill it!"

"You haven't noticed by now?" Woody sniggered.

The cowgirl paused for a moment, eyeing him defensively. Yet, she suddenly felt nervous and embarrassed. She knew what; she wasn't that stupid. Talking about her intimacies never made her feel comfortable, though, especially when the discussions referred to Buzz. So instead, she decided to play dumb.

"N-noticed what?" She tilted her head.

Woody just stared at her for a moment, an incredulous expression on his face.

"You can't be serious?"

"No, seriously Woody. What?" She egged him on.

"Oh, don't lie to me." Woody sat up straighter, looking into her emerald eyes for answers. "You know."

"Know what?" Jessie's voice raised above a whisper.

"Just hush, alright?" Woody waved his hands, indicating her to lower her voice. "You're gonna get us caught by arguing about something stupid!"

"Look, cowboy," Jessie stood as she pointed at him roughly, her annoyance returning, "The 'stupid thing' probably don't even matter anymore! Buzz doesn't remember any of us, not Andy, not me, and especially not you!"

The air grew quiet, despite the continuous screams in the background. The two Roundup partners averted their eyes from one another, both irritated and flustered. The conversation did not go as they planned, having reeled out of control and winding up nowhere near their previous topic. They remained silent for many moments, unsure about where to continue. Jessie, however, finally took the initiative.

"Lotso made us believe they killed you." She muttered softly. "We thought we lost you. Buzz…Buzz said you deserved it for disobeying Star Command or whatever it's called. He had no recollection whatsoever of your friendship. If he doesn't remember that, then he doesn't remember…"

Woody picked his head up, glancing at her solemnly. He wasn't used to seeing the cowgirl so…defeated. He remembered the last time he saw her act as such and he promised himself he would not stand to see it again. Jessie faced the fear of losing someone she loved, a situation Woody had already painfully experienced. Yet, the memory of Bo's everlasting smile reassured him. He would not let that happen again.

The cowboy walked over to Jessie and placed his hands on her shoulders. She continued to stare dejectedly at her boots, but his firm grip influenced her to shift her attention. He gave her a small smile.

"Well, you didn't lose me," Woody corrected calmly. "And I promise you, we won't lose Buzz either."

A smile crept onto her lips as well. She quickly enveloped him in a hug, wrapping her arms around him tightly and he obliged to do the same. Hope enlivened her nerves and emotions once again, confident he would keep his promise. She rested her chin on his shoulder, grateful for his comfort.

They soon realized the childish screams that once filled the room had ceased. The sun was setting gently beyond the cinderblock walls in soothing reds and oranges. The time had come to set the plan in action.

"Just promise me one more thing, Sheriff." Jessie commented as she pulled away, ready to join her other friends before the evening's roll call.

Woody raised a brow as he smiled lightly.

"What's that, deputy?"

"Don't go leaving us again," She smirked. "'cause next time, I'm keepin' the hat."


	4. Break

Yeah, idk. R&R please!

WARNING: Contains violence.

DISCLAIMER: See first chapter.

* * *

**Break  
**Rating: T  
Genre: Drama/Angst

_Click…click…click…click…_

He could not see him, at least not yet, but Chatter Telephone knew the last toy he wanted to see had entered the Butterfly Room. His cane tapped softly against the thin tiled floor at every other step. Chatter knew where the strawberry scented warden strode by simply listening to the pattern of the cane's beats. Soon enough, several pairs of plastic feet joined the monotonous taps. Escape seemed impossible then.

They searched for him. They noticed the vacancy of the toy shelves underneath the classroom's windows. They realized their prisoners had broken out. They knew those prisoners could not have done it by themselves.

The wheeled telephone toy had lived within the harsh, dictatorial prison that was Sunnyside Daycare for years, long before Lotso took control. After the pink bear arrived, though, the toy telephone was forced to watch the lives of many of his friends get destroyed and witness the premature ends of many others. He did not know how he managed to survive as long as he had. He was one of the worst rebels to oppose Lotso's power.

He attempted to escape several times and nearly succeeded twice, but each time the cymbal monkey had given him away. Lotso punished him each time he tried, wanting nothing else but to break the toy telephone of his resolve and defiance. Yet, Chatter remained steadfast and resisted with the hope that maybe, one day, Sunnyside could return to the paradise it once was for toys.

The frequency of his battles against Lotso lessened after his last escape attempt, but he still continued to fight by giving direction and advice to other poor, innocent toys. None of their prison breaks proved successful, however, and several of those who tried no longer resided at the daycare. Chatter saw the failures as opportunities, though, and learned through his and the other's mistakes. He needed to find a weakness in Lotso's tricky security system. Nothing was perfect, after all.

When the plastic telephone first caught sight of Woody and his family, he knew the hopeful toys had no idea about what they had gotten themselves into. He wished to warn them and risked a chance to tell the cowboy by running into his leg, but Lotso gave him a discreet, but threatening glare. Chatter assumed the new batch of toys had no capability to escape like the others and remained silent. That was until the cowboy had actually managed to slip out of the daycare and, in a disbelievingly act of courage, return to rescue his friends.

That's when Chatter knew those toys were different than the others. They had enough determination to actually succeed in breaking out of Lotso's toy prison. Thus, the plastic telephone told Woody everything and then sat and watched the cowboy and his friends put their plan into motion. They accomplished the task of getting everyone outside and the toy telephone could only wish them luck as they made their way toward the trash chute, the doorway out of the prison walls.

Naught five minutes later, Chatter heard the bathroom door open. He did know how the pink bear had figured out his prisoners were no longer imprisoned, but he had found out quickly and wished to "fix" the problem just as fast.

The toy telephone hid within the shadows of the puppet theatre, desperately trying to keep out of sight of Lotso and his lackeys. Whenever he moved, though, his wheels would whine noisily. He could not move without giving away his position.

Suddenly, the taps of the cane stopped. Silence eerily descended upon the whole room, tightening the pressure of the air. He searched the area surrounding him, but he could not see much beyond the thick darkness underneath the theatre. Lotso was still out there, he was sure of it.

Something swiftly slammed into his right side. He slid across the slick tile because of the force behind the attack. In another second, a piece of plastic rammed into the side of his face, smearing the painted cheek on his front. Quickly, objects of assault hurled at him from everywhere, denting, scratching, and scarring him until they succeeded in pushing him completely out from underneath the theatre.

Chatter painfully tried to gain control of his wheels, but he could not stop himself from rolling into another toy. Wincing from the rough impact, the toy telephone slowly glanced up the pink, fuzzy bear that loomed over his injured form. Just the sight of him caused Chatter to glare.

"Chatter Telephone," Lotso began, keeping his face expressionless. "I shoulda known you were behind all of this. And here I was, thinking I already got through that thick dial of yours."

The telephone could not answer due to his receiver still resting on his back. All he could do was glare, but he could not help but feel feeble under the bear's ominous gaze. He soon noticed that several of Lotso's lackeys surrounded him from all sides. He was trapped.

Twitch struck him, aiming his staff specifically at the receiver and harshly knocked it off its slot. The sound of heavy breathing reached the ears of all the toys.

"Now, tell me Chatter," The bear leaned down so his face hung a few inches in front of the telephone's. "Where are they? Where do they plan to go?"

Chatter remained silent and continued to breathe deeply to ease his pain. Lotso would not wait another frustrating moment for him to answer, however. The bear bashed his cane against the telephone's plastic front, smudging his painted smile.

"Things don't gotta be like this." Lotso informed casually. "Tell us what we want to know, and you're free to go."

Still no answer. The bear responded with a few more strikes from his cane, making sure the power behind each thrash increased in strength. Chatter grunted agonizingly, his old body unable to withstand the brunt of the beating.

"Well?"

Nothing. Another assault. Soon enough, the others joined in the torture, slamming their own weapons and fists into his sides, his face, his wheels. He could feel his plastic denting, his paint smudging, his dial breaking. The telephone kept his eyes closed firmly, knowing that if he did look at Lotso, he would break. Amid the pain, he saw faces of old friends long gone, of young toys thrown in the trash…he felt as if all the agony he had experienced at Sunnyside was enveloping him in a rush. It had continued on for years, when would it all end? Would it ever end?

He did not know how much more he could take.

"Where are they going?" Lotso rounded on him again, no longer taking the time to pause in his attacks. "Tell us!"

He should not have…but he could not suffer any longer.

"The trash chute…" Chatter murmured through the throbs that racked his body. "The-the cowboy took t-them to the trash ch-chute…"

The flogging ceased. Pain pulsed throughout his entire body. He desperately clung to consciousness, but could not open his eyes, especially since one had been beaten closed. He sat there, trying to hear any conversation between Lotso and his lackeys.

"…should we just leave him?"

"No," Lotso answered gruffly. "Bring him with. I wanna show that cowboy what happens when toys like him defy my rules."

Chatter could not help the guilt sensation that quickly aroused within him. He had told Woody they would never break him, vowed to himself that he would never fall victim to Lotso's power.

What a great big lie.

"_I'm sorry cowboy…they broke me."_


	5. It's Your Choice, Woody

What happens when I'm overly stressed? This.

* * *

**It's Your Choice, Woody  
Rated**: K+  
**Genre**: HurtComfort/Friendship  
**Pairings**: WoodyBo, BuzzJessie

They were so close. Just a few more steps and they would have been out of the hailstorm of trash raining down ceaselessly upon them. The efforts even looked heroic on the Space Ranger's part, cradling Jessie as he ran to protect rather than to rescue her. But it all turned tragic. For a second's length, for the first time in Woody's life, the cowboy did not know what to do once the bulky, broken television literally crushed his best friend under its heavy weight.

His cowgirl counterpart had been tossed out of harm's way, a sacrifice on Buzz's part. Yet, she lied where she landed naught two seconds before she bounded toward the television, crying out her rescuer's name. She would've tried to lift the whole thing herself too, but Woody wouldn't let her do it alone.

When he silently rushed to heave up the boxy electronic, the others followed his example, impelled by the same worry and anxiety he felt. They combined their efforts and their wills to reach Buzz. Soon, the television was elevated just enough for them to search for the ranger. Woody got down on his hands and knees first, no longer able to wait to see the condition of his friend.

"Anyone see him?" He cried, gazing underneath frantically.

"Over here, y'all!" Slinky called from the other side, staring steadily at a green glow shining deep beneath the television. "I found him!"

The sheriff swiftly moved to where the coiled dog toy stood, not paying attention to whether or not he shoved anyone aside. Jessie quickly joined him, observing the situation just as anxiously. The cowgirl prepared to dive underneath when Woody placed a shaking hand on her shoulder.

"I'll dig him out." He commanded rather than advised. "Grab him once I bring him close enough."

He crawled under before she could retort, knowing the cowgirl's rough and tough attitude too well. The last thing he needed was for someone else to get hurt. Before the space tightened too much due to the television's tilt, Woody reached Buzz. He took a moment to examine the limp ranger, hoping he was merely unconscious. His suit did not look damaged, his helmet remained intact, and his buttons did not fritz. It was a good sign, but the sheriff was not entirely sure.

"Woody?" Jessie's restless voice called. "Did ya find him?"

"Yes, I'm getting him."

Grabbing underneath Buzz's splayed arms, Woody began to carefully, but promptly, drag his friend out. Glass debris from the broken television screen fell off the ranger's suit as he continued to tug. Before the sheriff could clear the television propped above him, though, Jessie hastily came to his aid and clutched one of the ranger's arms, pulling with much vigor. Once they were all deemed safe, the others gently set the electronic back onto the ground of trash.

The garbage truck suddenly shifted as it stopped, causing all of them to freeze and anticipate another dumpster full of trash to begin pouring on them again. When that didn't happen, Woody decided they needed to move quickly.

"To the back of the truck, like before." The sheriff directed. "Hurry."

He bent down and grabbed one of Buzz's limp arms once again as Jessie seized the other. Hoisting his upper body off the ground, the two half-carried him where the others proceeded to take cover. The ranger was heavy due to his built-in machinery and thick plastic and left them out of breath once they reached the safety of the back of the truck.

Jessie wasted no time in trying to wake the space toy.

"Buzz, are you ok?" She cried, the efforts to keep her hysterics at bay no longer significant.

The cowgirl opened Buzz's helmet and began to shake him, hoping that would startle him awake, cause him to unconsciously react, anything. Her voice became strained as she helplessly called his name, her efforts soon growing more desperate.

Woody knelt off to the side, watching the scene dismally. It almost didn't seem real; it was like a movie in a way. He never imagined it could happen, especially not to Buzz. The other toys Andy and his father once owned had been lost only to yard sales or donation drives and so forth. He had never actually _witnessed_ the death of another toy.

Yet, the more he watched, the more nightmarish the situation seemed. This was his _best friend_ after all. Yes, when Bo Peep was sold, he felt utterly broken and depressed and remained so up until then, but a small hope burned persistently inside him. He still had the tiny possibility of seeing the shepherdess again, no matter how unlikely it seemed. If fate favored him, he could very well come upon her porcelain figure once again.

If Buzz was dead, there would be no seeing him again, no possibility, no chance. And _that _frightened the cowboy.

Eventually, Jessie gave up on trying to wake the space toy and collapsed against his chest in a fit full of sobs. If her rigorous efforts hadn't done a thing, then no one else's would either. The group merely stood frozen in their spots, gazing gloomily upon the body of their comrade. They didn't know what to do except mourn silently amongst themselves, distraught at the loss of, who they considered, their co-leader.

Jessie's audible weeping expressed their emotions enough.

Woody did not know how long it had taken them all to deem their friend lost forever, but he knew their own life clocks continued to tick time away. Soon enough, they would wind up at the dump and he needed a plan to keep everyone safe. What he came up with would not go over well with everyone.

The sheriff inwardly hesitated, but incited enough courage to step forward. Ignoring everyone's stares, Woody knelt next to the sobbing cowgirl and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. She did not move.

"C'mon guys." He spoke aloud so everyone could hear him. "We need to get ready."

A pause riddled the air.

"What do you mean?" Slinky asked quietly, tilting his head.

The sheriff sighed, trying to steady his breath for the rest of his explanation. Luckily, he didn't have to say anything further.

"Don't you dare!" Jessie thrust herself onto her knees, glaring fiercely at her counterpart through the dim green glow of Buzz's suit. "Don't you dare try n' leave him!"

Woody expected that reaction from her and sighed heavily. He gazed toward Buzz's face to avoid the cowgirl's glare.

"Jess, there's not another option." He reasoned calmly albeit sullenly. "He'll weigh us down and–"

"Excuse me?" Jessie seethed, completely indignant. "He was your best friend, Woody! And now that he's–" Her voice caught abruptly, but didn't falter for longer than a second. "…h-he's just useless now? What kind of a friend are you?"

The others in their group mumbled in unison, agreeing with the cowgirl's argument and upset by the decision as well.

"We-we can't just leave him." Rex whimpered.

"He'll be destroyed at the dump!" Mrs. Potato Head cried.

"He wouldn't leave you, ya know." Mr. Potato Head griped.

"That's just cruel." Hamm added.

By that point, the reprimands had built up the ire and distress Woody had tried to keep at bay. It was just like their car ride to Sunnyside and he reminisced about where that had led them all. He let the insults fly for a bit until he had enough entirely. The volcano finally exploded.

"You think I _want _to leave him behind? You think I _wanted _any of this to happen?" Woody hollered, standing up and balling his hands into plastic fists. "He's my _best friend_ and he still is, no matter whether he's gone or not! I would give an arm and a leg if it meant to bring him back, but I _can't_! Don't you think for a second that I'm not tearing myself to shreds over this decision! I don't want to leave him behind, I will never _want_ to, but darn it, I'm _not _losing anyone else!"

Silence met his ears. If he could cry, he would probably be bawling through tightly closed eyes, gritted teeth. His breathing was heavy with diminishing rage. But none of that mattered to him at that moment. The faces of those who were lost, of those who still _could _be lost raced through his scattered mind. At that point, he wanted nothing more than to just lie down himself and await his own fate.

Surprise struck him when he felt thin, cloth arms envelop him suddenly. Opening his eyes, he found Jessie embracing him tightly, her hat ready to fall off her head. She continued to cry gently against his shoulder, willing any form of comfort to take a hold of both him and herself.

"I'm sorry, Woody." The cowgirl whispered quietly. "I-I just…"

He returned the embrace without waiting for another word, muttering a small acceptance to the apology. After a few moments, the others surrounded him as well, issuing their own apologies and regrets. The rant had the same affect on all of them and Woody made sure to acknowledge each of them in turn. Everyone began to understand everyone else's shared plight.

By the end of it all, they decided as a family to move on together. They bid Buzz goodbye, one by one, until Woody was left. He remembered their greatest moments together and thanked his friend for everything. It took all of his strength to begin to turn away.

That is, until he heard a familiar series of bleeps erupt from the space toy.

* * *

It's aliiiivvvveee!


	6. Dollhouse

Okay, so this was really a random idea. It was a good idea to start with, then it kinda seemed stupid by the end, but it's here anyway.

This idea was taken from Lee Unkrich's and Darla Anderson's filmmaker's commentary on TS3. For the garbage truck scene, they had originally planned (on storyboard) to have the truck's trash compacting walls begin to close in on the toys, forcing them to take refuge in a thrown-out dollhouse to save themselves, almost but not getting crushed, and then finally winding up at the dump. They scrapped this idea early because they still planned to do the incinerator scene and believed this dollhouse bit was too much added drama onto that.

So, yes, it's a deleted scene and I decided to write about what "could have happened" if they put it in the movie based upon their descriptions. You can assume that the whole Jessie getting trapped and Spanish Buzz rescuing her then getting crushed in order to change back (*takes a breath*) happened before this.

So...that's it. Hope u enjoy! :)

* * *

**Dollhouse  
**Rated: K+  
Pairing: Buzz/Jessie (so bite me :P)

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that so many horrible things were happening, one right after the other. It just seemed impossible. First their imprisonment at Sunnyside, then their foiled escape, then their falling into the dump-destined garbage truck, and finally Buzz getting crushed under a television. The last had been the worst thus far, but suddenly, their current situation seemed to take the cake.

"The walls were closing in!"

Jessie gasped along with the rest of Andy's toys as they heard the horrific screech of metal sliding against metal. With the top of the truck opened, the light streaming down from a streetlight above allowed them to see their worst fear coming true. Slowly, but surely, the garbage truck walls on either side of them were moving inward.

Trash started to compress together, being forced to fill up a space that was becoming smaller. Flattening, twisting, and ripping, the trash floor beneath the cowgirl's feet was becoming harder and harder to stand on. It proved a problem for everyone else as well. Slinky's back-end moved closer to his front-end, Bullseye lost his balance and fell onto his side, and Hamm rolled off the box he was perched upon.

Jessie eventually fell onto her knees as the vibrations shivering through the truck grew more intense. Buzz rushed to her side as quickly as he could, grabbing a hold on her arm to help her stand again. After giving the ranger a thankful glance, she placed a hand on his shoulder for support as she looked around rapidly, trying to find a way out.

"A dollhouse!" Woody yelled above the deafening noises. "There's a dollhouse over here! We can fit inside!"

The rest of the toys ran toward him without a second thought. Buzz grabbed Jessie's hand on instinct and pulled her forward, stopping only when she helped get Bullseye back onto his hooves.

The enormous dollhouse looked worse for wear. Its light blue paint and sea-green trimming had all but faded, the stickers that decorated it with flowers and windows were all crudely ripped off, and the front door had been torn from its plastic hinges long ago. The former Sunnyside play-item looked like it had enough plastic durability to resist the strength of the closing walls.

Jessie could only hope so.

She and her family squeezed in as much as they could, finding the dining room in the middle of the dollhouse the only area suitable for all of them to fit. Mr. and Mrs. Potato-Head snuggled together near the fireplace, Rex stood over Hamm and the Little Green Men, Woody wrapped an arm around Slinky and Bullseye's necks, and Jessie gathered Buzz into a fierce hug. Tightly pressed together, all the toys could do was wait.

In a matter of seconds, the house around them began to shake violently. The deep, sonorous sounds filling their ears were like a continuous roll of thunder, repeating over and over like a broken record. The tremors were on par with an earthquake's, throwing the house around like it weighed nothing.

Jessie shut her eyes, begging for the dollhouse to hold.

Buzz's embrace around her tightened instantly as a sickening crack sounded off like a gunshot. The cowgirl let out a yell as the plastic surrounding them began to squeal under pressure. The garbage truck's compacting walls were snapping the house's outside walls like twigs and moving in on the huddled family in the dining room.

Panic took a hold of Jessie quickly.

"It's not holding!" She cried, her voice barely audible. "It's…it's not holding!"

But the rest of Andy's toys seemed to have understood that fact well. They could see the walls surrounding them bending and torquing, ready to surrender to the pressure and crush them flat.

They only had a matter of seconds.

Jessie turned her head, her emerald eyes finding Buzz's azure ones. She gazed at him as best as she could despite the shakiness of everything around her. She noticed hints of helplessness, fear, and sadness within them and could only assume hers displayed the same. But there was something else in his eyes as well, something she had seen before but never quite acknowledged, something that had never before flared quite as brightly as it did at that moment.

It only took her a second to realize what it was and she hoped to her creator that she was showing Buzz the same. She couldn't die without telling him.

"Buzz, I–"

But he disrupted her as he pulled her against his shoulder, adjusting his arms to have one crossing her back and the other cradling her head. It was as if he were creating a shield around her, hoping she would survive under the hardness of his plastic. Jessie could not help but feel inclined to do the same, wrapping her arms around his torso and reaching up his jetpack, hoping he would survive underneath the cushioning softness of her stuffing.

As the sounds became deafening and the space closing in to its maximum point, they held onto each other and waited with their family to be flattened with the rest of the garbage…

Until they stopped.

In an instant, within a mere second of the metal walls coming together, they stopped moving. Jessie opened her eyes in shock, noticing the sudden silence had startled the others as well. They looked around anxiously, waiting to see the plastic dollhouse walls bend, to hear the sounds of crushing plastic.

The cowgirl jumped ten feet when she heard the horrid screech of metal sliding against metal again. Dread overtook her, believing that the walls would continue to close in on them again. To her surprise the bending plastic walls began to straighten out, the closeness of the air around them began to flow more easily, and the sounds of the compacting walls began to grow more and more distant.

They stopped. The walls had stopped.

Jessie almost leapt out of Buzz's arms in joy and relief, ready to let loose the loudest yodel she could muster, but the dollhouse suddenly started to move. The leveled ground she stood on inclined quickly and she and the rest of Andy's toys felt the house slide forward and fall out of the garbage truck.

It hit flat ground again in a matter of seconds, flipping twice before it finally landed upside down. After being jostled around a bit, Jessie felt herself land as well, her head lying on something soft. Opening her eyes, she realized her head had found its way outside one of the dollhouse's windows and on top of what looked like trash.

Trash. Trash everywhere.

That's when she realized they were at the dump.

* * *

Review please and thank you!


End file.
